


round, soft, doe-eyes

by itsmaz410



Series: queen + just little soft things [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, but i love that their love is calm n kinda personal?, god this is a sappy one, godddd im a sappy bitch yall sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmaz410/pseuds/itsmaz410
Summary: roger and freddie have a sort of love where they don't need to make it obvious or show eachother off. they just love quietly, and that's exactly what they like.comments are wonderful things btw,,, jus sayin <3





	round, soft, doe-eyes

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: mazzy410   
send an ask! say hi!

Satisfied with his vocal performance that he had done, whilst twirling dramatically in the shower without falling over, Freddie emerged out of the steam. Patting his arms and chest down gently with his fluffy towel, he then situated it around his hips.  
The chilled tiles under his feet made Freddie more aware of his surroundings, and he suddenly recalled the fact that there was a boy who was laying on his bed, in the room just past the door.  
"Roger, did you hear all of that?"  
He entered his quiet bedroom, feet padding delicately across rough carpet, his tone soothing and sweet. Freddie didn't want to startle Roger at all.  
The singer quickly saw that the man was half asleep, a pillow held tight in his arms. Blonde hair, slightly knotty from tossing and turning, seemed to glow in the morning light. His lips were parted to breathe, a gentle shade of pink.  
But Roger's eyes were Freddie's favourite feature.  
Round, soft, doe-eyes.  
Brian once had labeled them jokingly as 'dopey angel eyes', but Freddie couldn't agree more. He liked to spend hours, simply watching Roger whilst reclining in a chair and sipping champagne. His eyes spoke of a million things, a thousand tales.  
Stories of love, travels, futures. Stories of dark nights and a bonfire.  
Roger was a beautiful, beautiful man. And Freddie knew it.

Freddie silently swept over to the side of the bed, kneeling down and meeting the others sleepy gaze with a smart little grin. "Hello, darling." His voice was just a whisper, his breath causing some of Roger's loose curls to move a bit. Reaching out a hand in an attempt to smooth down the disheveled locks, his golden bangles clinked daintily, and the drummer let out a toothy grin.  
"Whassa time?" Roger croaked, then cleared his throat abruptly. His morning voice was lower, but raspy as usual. Freddie's fingers were combing through his mess of hair, a soothing action that nearly made Roger fall asleep again. Freddie read the clock, squinting his eyes a little, before responding with a simple, "8 o' clock in the morning, angel."  
A single grunt was all that Roger came back with.  
"You know, Rog, that you can sleep?"

By the time he did fall back asleep, chest rising and falling tenderly, Freddie had made himself quite comfortable on the bedsheets. Roger's hair contained no tangles, but it didn't stop the singer from running his fingers through it.  
The atmosphere was serene, quiet.  
John and Brian were most likely chatting over a steaming mug of coffee in the kitchen, but were more hushed this morning. They tended to discuss over many things, such as the stars, guitar techniques, shoes, books. Freddie sometimes listened in, letting his thoughts drift like a boat on a calm ocean.  
Roger snuffled in his sleep, shifting so he was more comfortable. Freddie watched, with a soothing feeling that everything was alright. 

Freddie loved Roger with everything he had. It was a tender sort of love, full of secret smiles across rooms, intimate hugs even when they were surrounded by people, holding hands while walking to the shops. It wasn't loud, or fast paced. They never needed to raise voices or hurry eachother up.  
They lived and loved slowly, in quite a beautiful way.

When Freddie awoke, a pair of wide blue eyes in front of him, he blinked a little. It was Roger, who had seen that the singer had fallen asleep and moved him so he was under the blankets, nice and cozy. "Oh, darling-", Freddie stretched, moving to sit up on his pillows, breathing in deep to wake himself up a bit. "Did I fall asleep?"  
The blonde gazed at him, soft lips curled up in a sweet grin.  
"You must've..? Did I tuck you in? Oh, right, yes! I did!" He seemed oddly proud of himself for his efforts.  
Freddie closed his eyes, shaking his head and failing to suppress a chuckle. Quickly smoothing out his hair, he kissed Roger's cheek. "Thank you for that, my love. I appreciate it." After half an hour of laying in bed and speaking gently of nice things, they were now busy getting dressed for the day. 

And when Roger threw on one of Freddie's silky soft shirts, the singer couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. Gently, of course. Roger just smiled and mumbled about how he was in love with a dork. 

They simply loved, with their hearts and minds and lips.  
They loved, and loved, and loved.


End file.
